legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Bubblegum
Princess Bubblegum Princess Bubblegum a character from Adventure Time and one of Finn's love interest. She is the ruler of the candy kingdom and often give's Finn ad Jake job's like slaying monster hiding dangerus item's or acting as body guards. A lot of time's they are saving her when she get's kidnapped by the Ice King. Her relationship with Finn has been hard to say. Finn loves her but she did not love him back. The only reason for this was because their was a major age diffent's with two. Some might say she does not desver Finn but she trys her best to keep Finn safe like when he was dating Flame Princess. When we first see her she was her regular age but when discord smoked her with a smoke ball she turned younger and because of that lemongrab joined vilgax's alliance. however she can't turn herself back because discord added an ingredient to it so she can't turn herself back. but on the bright finn likes her now, but what will Flame princess think. Before this is all happened she appeared briefly in The V Team Island Adventure and was friends with Finn, Marceline, Bender, SKipper, Django, King Julian, Jorgen, Starfire and others while reculantly working with Ice King. Princess Bubblegum returns in the recent story as a prisoner in Angry Astec, She is rescued by Bender, Heloise, Skipper, King Julian, Twilight Sparkle and Finn as the six wandering how it is possible that she was turned to a 13 year old again without the Lich's presence. Bubblegum tells the six the story above It's revealed that she indeed can be cured from her condition on the negative side of her possibly dieing but she goes against it and House respects her opinon. She is kidnapped by docuhbags Petes and put in a separate cell from her hosts where Veger mutates her and forces her to figth her friends but Ice King stops it and saves her with Spike and Flame Princess She is mad that Finn chosse Sari so Pete convinces her to join him for her regular age back and for Finn. All of Pete's alliance that Skipper wanted this to happen because he wants Bubblegum back at normal age but to just be friends with Finn since Everyone even Finn himself believes that him and Bubblegum aren't meant to be more than friends. It is revealed that she was tested by Bender, Django, Skipper and Heloise and the test was her loyalty to the team and Finn. After Django had a talk with her she realized she was in the wrong and stopped what she was doing. But Finn saw that he still love Bubblegum so the 2 become a couple. As for Sari she and Bubblegum both argee that should sometime happen to her Finn can go to Sari in order to help him be happy. Friends: Finn, Jake, Marceline (grudingly), Ice King (grudingly), Bender , Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen Von Strangle, Jimmy Neutron, Django of the Dead, King Julian, Frida Suarez, Jack O Lanturn, Axel, Scorpion, Subzero, Smoke, Twlight Sparkle, Spike, Shining Armor, Snide, Sagat, Dr.House, Stan Smith, Sari Sumdac, Flame Princess, Solid Snake, The Chief, Carmelita Fox, Mandark, The Shadowness, Princess Morbucks, Brick, Butch, Q, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Harley Quinn, Professor Pericles, Worf, Captain Piccard, Riker, Falco Lombardi, Ahsoka Tano, Sandy Cheeks, Kitty Katswell, Profion, Lucario, Big Boss, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Princess Candance Enemies: The Lich, Uka Uka, The Daleks, Brother Blood, Tarus Bulba, Vilgax and his alliegance Trivia She's the ruler of the candy kingdom before discord turned her 13 again She and Starfire share a voice actor and are both princesses Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Characters hailing from the Adventure Time Universe Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Rivals Category:True Neutral Category:Characters in a Romantic Relationship Category:Cute Characters Category:Characters who Debutted in The V Team Island Adventure Category:Royalty Category:Non Humans